Three Friends And their Zoo
by Reshkrom11531153
Summary: When me and my friends get transported to the world of zoo tycoon how will we react? Rated T for Eoin and Anton's Potty Mouths
1. Chapter 1

**Building a Zoo Tycoon **

**Chapter 1**

**Zoo building, Gazelles, and crocs Oh my!**

**Zoo tycoon belongs to Microsoft and blue fang studios and Eoin, Rhys, and Anton belong to me (well technically they are me and my friends)**

It was a beautiful day in summer as Eoin, Rhys and Anton were lounging in a pool. "What would you guys say if we got transported into a freeform zoo tycoon mode?" Eoin asked, Looking towards his friends. "I'd say Hooray for us!" Anton exclaimed his smile wider than Jeff the Killer's. "What's zoo tycoon?" Rhys asked Puzzlement on his face.

The other two boys lowered their sunglasses onto the bridge of their noses' and snapped their heads towards him. "What's zoo tycoon?" "Really Rhys?"

A portal formed in the middle of the three boys and sucked them up promptly leaving nothing behind.

"AHHHHHHH!" was screamed by every boy as they felt the smooth blackness of asphalt paving.

They each took a look around the empty grassland area with a zoo sign in front of them. "Where the hell are we!?" Eoin exclaimed picking up his sunglasses and putting them on to conceal his baby blue eyes.

"I do believe you three are our new zoo managers?" An unfamiliar voice questioned. "What?" Rhys asked "who's there?" "I can't speak for long just use these watches to build a zoo people will love!"

The three boys looked at their left wrist as a cobalt blue watch appeared with the zoo tycoon logo below the screen which had an overview of the zoo on it.

"Alright, what should we build first?" Anton asked jumping on the spot. "We should build something exciting but common for a zoo." Eoin decided "How about a gazelle?" Rhys spoke looking at his watch,

"They look simple enough and could bring in some money despite this being freeform."

"How did you know this was freeform?" The other two boys questioned (again) "it says unlimited in the money icon on our watches." The boys looked at their watches finally to see unlimited in the money box.

_**Le Time skip!**_

A few hours had passed and the boys had cramps in their fingers

"Why did we need to make a beautiful enclosure for the gazelles?" Anton asked. "Because I don't want any animal rights protestors in our zoo." Eoin answered, cracking his fingers feeling relief.

The gazelle enclosure was big no, it was massive! It featured savannah trees and a small river with a waterfall as well as nutritional food and a big shelter for the four gazelles which were prancing around the enclosure.

"What time is it Eoin?" Rhys asked yawning. "11:30P.M," He replied. "We should get sleep." By the time Eoin had finished his side of the gazelle enclosure Anton and Rhys had built a staff room to live in.

_**Le Time Skip**_

"Alright, new day, new enclosure!" Eoin shouts waking up the other two boys. "I decided on a Nile crocodile exhibit and I'm not building it alone!" "Fine we'll help build." "Now, I have made blueprints and it seems very natural."

_**Le Time Skip**_

Eoin was trudging through the soggy ground of the wetlands in the crocodile exhibit while Anton and Rhys were building a food court for the guests, he was walking around because he needed to find a place for the swimming lake as Croce love swimming about. Finally He found a large patch of wetland for the lake, he took out his watch and set the mode to deep water:wetlands he sprayed the area and watched it sink and sprout water until it became a lake.

"Perfect, now to check on the food court."

"Beat this Anton, Mustard gun!" "I've got a mayo-47!"

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?**"

Anton and Rhys had looks of fear as they remembered that Eoin being mad never ends well...

_**Flashback time!**_

Anton and Rhys were fighting over a cookie and broke a cabinet while doing so the result was Anton and Rhys wearing diapers for a while...

_**Flashback End!**_

"I make a lake in the croc enclosure and I come back to see you two making terrible sauce puns with guns?" "Sorry Eoin." They both said and that seemed to calm him down, "alright now that the Crocs are in their beautiful wetland enclosure I have something to show you two,"

They followed him to the gazelle enclosure to see a little baby suckling on its mothers teat.

"Oh My God that's the cutest thing ever!" Anton and Rhys shouted.

_**A/N**_

_**so? How did you like my new story? As with every new animal I shall give a fun fact about them**_

_**Gazelle: in gazelle herds dominance usually lasts around 1 month before a new gazelle asserts dominance**_

_**Crocodile: Crocodiles and hippos have a mutual bond with each other, Croce protect the hippos from pack hunters and Hippos huge size makes carnivores rare and herbivores a-plenty!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Friends and their zoo**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Damn nature, You Cold!**_

It was a peaceful afternoon (if by peaceful you mean kids screaming at animals) and Eoin, Anton and Rhys were doing the bills. "So, £5,000 for food, 2,500 in fencing and £15,550 in terrain changing." Eoin said reading the totals. " And £25,000 in donations and entrance fees."

Anton looked at his watch and selected 'ENDANGERED SPECIES' to sort the animals out by how endangered they are, he looked at the snow leopard a second longer than he should've and quickly stood up.

"I'm going to build a snow leopard enclosure to support endangered species!" He promptly left after that

ANTONS POV.

"Alright so alpine grass and rocks are down, I have a snow cave for them and some enrichment with food and water, time to set them in!" He watched as two cargo bobs painted with giraffe plaid brung two wooden boxes down and as the hatches opened two snow leopards bolted out of it!,

Anton finished building for the guest such as benches, trash cans, bathrooms and other necessities the guests need.

_**A/N **_

_**I'm sorry this was so short but I'm thinking too much to write enough**_

_**Snow leopard: The Chinese use snow leopard bones as medicine**_


End file.
